Many stores and other locations accessible by vehicles have parking areas (e.g., parking lots or parking garages) with marked parking spaces. However, in some situations, vehicles need to park in an unmarked area, such as a grass-covered area, a field, a dirt-covered area, and the like. These types of situations may occur, for example, at sporting events, festivals, state fairs, concerts, and so forth. Unmarked parking areas typically require many human attendants to help direct vehicles and maintain driving lanes for vehicles to safely enter and exit the unmarked parking areas. There is a need for an improved approach for parking vehicles in unmarked areas.